


I'll Save You From the Pirates

by HisogonAndKillugon (ROAnoaZoro)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAnoaZoro/pseuds/HisogonAndKillugon
Summary: Katara's meeting with Zuko after she steals the waterbending scroll doesn't go quite as pg as is shown on TV. Zuko decides there are different ways to torture people than just pain.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	I'll Save You From the Pirates

**all the bold is me shit talking tbh; you should probably skip it because it really disrupts the flow of the story. and yes, I know how unlikely it is for zuko to put a pause on finding the avatar but leave me alone i want smut**

"Hey!" Katara shout-whispered as she ran into Momo. She gave the lemur a solid glare and continued on her way. She knew she had just given Aang the scroll and promised not to have it anymore, but...it was calling her name. It felt wrong, but she wanted it so badly. 

**(haha yeah, see how I did that? sneaky. yeah im writing this fic at 1:41 in the goddamn morning fuck finals)**

Katara snuck through the woods until she was finally beside the river. She sighed in relief, glad to have finally made it here. Setting the scroll down, she stared at the shapes the figures were making in the scroll and tried her hardest to recreate those shapes. 

_Why is it so easy for Aang, but so hard for me?_

Her happiness was quickly turning into frustration as she smacked the water around, no longer really bending now, just angrily making water move. 

"Why won't you do what I want???!!" she raged as she flipped the water around, caution being completely forgotten. 

_THUD._

Katara turned away from the water to the sound of the thud and ran over to the bushes, peering into them. 

"Fire nation," she whispered, eyes wide. 

_I need to get to Aang and Sokka ._

She turned around and ran right into something. 

"Ahhhhh!" Katara let out a small scream as she took in the huge man who now held her. Panicking, she used the water she had so recently cursed to splash into the man's face, causing him to release her. 

She turned to run again and her wrists were roughly grabbed. Gasping, she looked up into the face of Prince Zuko. _Noooo_

"I'll save you from the pirates," Zuko said valiantly. 

"N-no," Katara whimpered and Zuko looked intently into her eyes. 

"Are you afraid of me, Katara," he asked, turning his head curiously.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Katara declared, thrusting her chin up defiantly while trying to jerk her hands out of his grasp, but it was to no avail. Zuko was simply stronger than she was. In a manner of minutes, she was pushed roughly against a tree and her hands were tied behind the tree. 

"Try to understand," Zuko crooned, walking around her. 

"I've lost something and I'm simply trying very hard to get it back. Perhaps if you help me, I can help you get back something you've lost." Zuko spoke inside of Katara's ear as he lifted her mother's necklace up so that she could see. 

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara exclaimed angrily.

"If you hadn't so carelessly left it somewhere, I wouldn't have been able to pick it up for you." Zuko murmured into her ear.

"I'd rather it still be lost than have you posses it!" she shouted defiantly. 

Zuko chuckled, "Perhaps I should save us both some trouble then and simply throw it into the river?"

Katara's body stiffened and her facial expression tightened as she thought about the recently found necklace getting lost in a chasm of water. 

Zuko walked until he was in front of Katara again, dragging his hand onto her neck and gently tipping her chin up to look at him.

"It looks like you're a liar, _Ka-ta-ra_ ," he said, slowing down the syllables of his words. 

He looked around at the pirates and his crew. 

"Go. Search the woods for the avatar. If she's here, he must be nearby." 

**shuddup, I know this is improbably but i don't care and it's 2:30 and im too lazy to figure out a plausible plot**

His underlings scooted away and Zuko used his other hand to put Katara's necklace back inside of his pocket and tilted her chin to the left.

  
"You'll never find him," Katara said though gritted teeth. 

"Do you know what happens to liars in the fire nation?" Zuko asked, tilting Katara's chin the other way.

"Even if you do, he'll just escape from you like he always does." 

Zuko gripped his fingers around Katar's chin and squeezed them just a little bit before leaning in a bit too close for comfort.

"We punish them, Katara." 

Katara felt her body shiver as Zuko looked at her with something in his eyes. She didn't know what was in store for her, but she knew she had to be strong in order to withstand whatever torture was bestowed upon her.

Zuko's hand loosened from her chin and went up to neck, rubbing the sides. He took another step and Katara's mental alarms went off even harder than before. 

_Why is he so close to me?_

Zuko put his leg between Katara's legs and she moved her legs a bit, spreading them in order to avoid touching him. Zuko gave a low chuckle and Katara frantically looked up, confused.

"You're a rare treat, aren't you? Innocent to the very core..." he whispered into her ear, causing her whole body to shiver in...fear?

"W-well, I've never been tortured before so I don't know what to expect." she breathed out. Zuko's head was right next to hers, his leg was between her legs, his thumb was rubbing up and down one side of her neck, his other hand was pressed beside the tree, and his mouth was next to her ear. What the heck was he doing? His breath tickled her ears and the shiver went down her spine again. 

"I'd be willing to bet that you've never been touched before either," Zuko responded, bringing his right hand down from the tree to rest on Katara's lower back.

"W-what are you t-trying to do? I won't tell you where he is!" Katara exclaimed, trying to move her back away from Zuko's hand, but not wanting to move her stomach any closer to his body and it was already so difficult to avoid his leg. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I wonder if she knows anything at all?_

"I don't need you to find Aang. I'm just trying to touch you."

Zuko moved his leg between Katara's just a little bit and watched from the corner of his eyes as her expression remained confused. Katara might not have known what was going on, but Zuko was excited to know how close he was to her womanhood. And to think that she had literally spread her legs for him, mmm. Of course, she didn't know what that meant, but it almost made it even better.

His hand was on that smooth neck and his hand was gripping her slim waist. He wondered if one could even turn on a woman if she didn't know what was going on. It was nearly impossible to tell if her shivers were from fear or anticipation and of course, he couldn't just ask Katara. 

_I'll find out soon enough...when we get to that part._

The best part of this was always forcing the woman to enjoy herself, because what worse shame than enjoying the very thing you didn't want? 

_I'll start slowly though._

Zuko brought his face down to Katara's neck and his hand gripped the portion of side he was holding just a little tighter and he left a light kiss on her neck, causing a wonderful gasp to be released from Katara and her eyes widened even more. Zuko gave her another kiss, making it deeper this time, and he felt her legs start to close before immediately spreading again as they ran into his knee. 

_It's definitely possible._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shiver started in the pit of Katara's stomach and she gasped, but then Zuko kissed her neck harder and she felt the shiver go all the way down to her legs, causing her to tighten them on reflex. 

"Wh-why are you doing that?!?!" Katara asked, alarmed and confused. 

Instead of replying, Zuko's face came down onto Katara's neck again, harder this time and Katara's gasp had some voice behind it, causing Zuko to groan and deepen his kiss even more. The feeling ran up and down Katara's body, causing her limbs to tremble.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed and Zuko brought both of his hands down to just above her waist and she realized that he was about to go further down.

"You can't do that!"

Zuko's hands gently ran across her bottom before he gripped them into his hands and gave her cheeks a light squeeze, causing Katara's body to do a small spasm.

"You don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Katara. I'm simply showing you what you've clearly been missing out on. For instance... _this._ "

Zuko lifted his knee and touched the exposed area, causing Katara to finally attempt to push her legs together. 

"H-hey!" she cried out, her voice breathy.

"You shouldn't mess with that!" Katara exclaimed, finally putting the pieces together in her head. Zuko wanted...he wanted...no, no, that was only done between two married people who loved each other very much!

"Oh, your eyes are so much wider; did I wake you up?" Zuko smirked as he moved his leg in small circles.

"Y-you can't do this unless you're married!" Katara gasped out as Zuko squeezed her ass.

"Now now, Katara. What did I say about liars?" Zuko chatised her as he brought his hands up to the folds of her dress and quickly loosened them, exposing Katara to the open air. 

"Ahh!! N-no, put that back!!!" Katara screamed out and Zuko grabbed her breast with one hand and rubbed a nipple. 

"mm, ah, s-stop what you're doing!" Katara's voice came out and Zuko brought his face to her other nipple and a moan escaped Katara's lips.

_What sound did I just make? What is happening to my body?_

Suddenly, Zuko released her and backed up, not touching her at all anymore. Automatically, Katara's legs came closer together and she unconsciously rubbed them together, panting, thankful to be left alone, but her body craved something and she did not know how to deliver.

"I see that you obviously aren't done yet, are you Katara?" Zuko asked, watching Katara's struggle with an amused expression. 

"Look at you being such a naughty girl, baring your breasts to me while rubbing your legs like that."

Katara realized what her legs were doing and she spread them apart from each other. 

"You're the one that did this to me! You can't call me naughty for the stuff you're doing!" she exclaimed.

"And yet...if I left you alone right here, would you not discover the rest on your own?"

"What do you even mean??" Katara asked and Zuko stepped closer.

"Hmmmm, let me see if I can make this better...."

Zuko switched the ropes around Katara so that there was a rope around her middle, her neck, and her legs, but her hands were free. Her dress was hiked up and her breasts were still exposed. Grinning, Zuko turned around and started to walk away. 

"I'll be back...eventually," he said smugly.

"No, don't leave me here! Please don't leave me like this!!" Katara squealed, but it was to no avail. 

Zuko left and she was tied to a tree, her entire body almost fully exposed and all she wanted to do was press her legs together and hold back whatever...whatever the feeling was. Zuko had prevented that with his weird ties though; she didn't quite understand why he had left her hands free?

Katara tried so hard to resist the urge, but finally she brought a hand down to the outside of her panties and just grasped it, gasping at the feeling. This had certainly never happened before. 

It wasn't enough. 

She rubbed her hand against the top of the area and her voice came out, surprising herself. She backed her hand away and then put it back, pressing the area hard. This time it felt different? She started circling her the palm of her hand around the top of her vagina and she closed her eyes, allowing the feeling to wash over her. 

This wasn't what she wanted and she was upset with Zuko for exposing her like this, but she had to discover this feeling; it was just something she needed to know about. She needed.... _more._

_I need to actually touch it._

But when would Zuko come back? He said eventually, which meant that he wanted to be gone for a long time, but what if someone came back in that time? How could she possibly explain that? Unbidden, the memory of Zuko's lips on her neck came back and a shiver racked her body. Her doubts left her mind as she slipped her hand into her panties and felt the area; it was slimy!

There was literally stuff coming out of her area. She felt around, exploring, confused, and drifted her finger towards the hole, the hole where her future husband would make her a woman. _Not there_ , she thought to herself, despite really wanting to touch it. She had to save that for later. She drifted her finger up and found... _oh._

"Mmmmm, Katara groaned as her inexperienced fingers rubbed the spot, shooting electricity up and down her legs. 

"Ahh," she gasped, her legs getting more intense. The feeling just kept getting stronger; how was she ever going to make it go away? She rubbed harder and the feeling intensified and she felt pressure building in her stomach and her legs and she knew she couldn't stop rubbing and images of Zuko touching her filled her head until finally... her legs spasmed as she climaxed. 

"Z-zuko," she whispered as her body shook in the aftergasm. 

"You called?" a low voice asked and Katara's whole face turned red as she realized what happened and Zuko stepped out of the trees, approaching Katara. 

"It appears you really _are_ naughty, Katara," Zuko murmured, walking over to her. "I knew that you would at least try something, but I never thought I'd hear my name come out of your lips like that."

"It's-it's not what you think!" Katara said and Zuko just smiled as he came up very close to Katara and put a hand on her thigh.

"Katara, I never left. It's exactly what I think. Someone is hungry for womanhood and that someone just called my name as she orgasmed. I can't ignore such a cry now, can I?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Katara asked and Zuko responded by completely removing her underwear. Katara put her hands down, trying to to get it back, but the rope around her neck prevented her from bending too far without choking.

"Ooo, you just discovered an orgasm and you're already trying out new things? I can choke you if you'd like; it'll probably feel much better than this rope."

"I don't want you to do anything to me!" Katara brought her hands out to push against Zuko's chest and Zuko grinned and then removed his upper clothing. 

"Go on, Katara. You can touch me if you'd like." Katara's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and she brought her hands back close to her still exposed chest. 

"I can't very well be this lopsided though, can I?" Zuko asked and he started to remove the clothing on his lower half and Katara's already too-wide eyes widened even more. 

_Is that what it looks like??_

Zuko walked closer and positioned himself near Katara's entrance. 

"Hey hey hey, no! We're not married; don't come any closer!" Katara pushed against Zuko's chest again and Zuko groaned.

"First you masturbate in front of me, you say my name when you climax, you touch my chest, and then you blatantly stare at my cock? This is happening, Katara. If you struggle less, perhaps it will hurt less." 

Katara pushed her hands onto his chest with all her might and Zuko easily slipped his member between her legs and pushed himself just a little bit in. Katara froze in fear, shock at the feeling, confusion at her anticipation, curious, and again, afraid. 

"Don't do it," she whispered and Zuko grinned slowly pushing his member in. 

"Ahhh," Katara groaned, feeling the pressure of the cock struggling to get inside of her virgin hole. 

"My my, somebody is very very tight. I couldn't tell if you had put any fingers inside, but now I can tell you that you didn't. That was probably unwise," Zuko murmured as he finally just gave a powerful thrust so that he burst through her hymen. 

"MMFFFMMM!" Katara screamed out and her hands curled into little balls, gripping some of Zuko's skin.

"Ahhh," Zuko groaned. "You'd better be careful doing shit like that or I won't be able to hold back. I know I should go slow right now."

Katara breathed in and out deep gasps. It hurt, but a lot less than she thought it was going to. Suddenly, Zuko's face was on her neck and she gasped, moaning as he gripped her but and thrust inside of her again.

"Such a lewd little girl," he murmured before thrusting again and causing Katara to release that delicious sound.

"You're going to make me go crazy if you don't calm down," he said as he brought a hand up to her breast and gently rubbed against her nipple, watching her pleasurable expression. Zuko slowly pulled in and out until he was certain that all of Katara's moans were in pleasure. Her grip on his chest had loosened, but her hands were still there. 

Zuko reached a hand up and pulled her hair gently, causing her to gasp and her hands scratched his chest. 

"fuuuccckkk," Zuko groaned at the feeling and he started thrusting harder into Katara, whose moans grew more intense. This feeling was incomparable! She thought she knew what it felt like, but everything changed when he went faster, she could feel more of him inside of her. 

"Ahh, ahh, ah!" she moaned, her voice getting higher and higher pitched. Zuko brought his face down and bit her nipple and she moaned again.

"Sounds like someone is getting close again," Zuko murmured and he brought his thumb down to simply press against Katara's clitoris as he moved back and forth. The moans grew more intense and Zuko groaned. 

"Say my name, Katara."

"I, mmm, mm, I won't do it again, mm," she gasped as she felt him in and out of her. 

"I will make you regret it more than this if you don't say my name. I already know that you want to..." Zuko said as he gripped her butt, pressing his thumb onto her clit slightly harder than before, sliding in and out. He could hear in Katara's voice that he was in the right spot. All he needed was to hear his name come out of her mouth one more time and....

"Zukooo," Katara moaned as her legs spasmed and her pussy clenched around Zuko's member. Zuko groaned as he pulled it out of there and came on top of Katara's legs. 

"There's a good girl," he grinned as he watched her expression turn from one of bliss into one of horror and disgust with herself. 

"B-but...only my husband can do that..." she whispered and Zuko laughed.

"I guess you just have to marry me then, Katara."


End file.
